Three dimensional graphics can be complex. Increased complexity can increase the time it takes to render an object in a three dimensional environment. This problem may be exacerbated if the three dimensional graphics data is being requested from a remote location. However, some complexity issues can be mitigated based on how objects in the three dimensional environment are viewed. For example, objects that appear far away can be decreased in complexity since any reduced resolution may be unnoticeable. Techniques that employ these characteristics are said to account for level of detail (LOD).
However, in some instances, even this reduced complexity may not be enough to sufficiently decrease rendering time. This may be especially true in instances where large amounts of objects need to be rendered in a short amount of time. A reason for this is that many graphics engines must connect the vertices of each object in order to render the objects, with the objects having a high number of vertices even at a reduced state of complexity.
What are needed are techniques that allow for many objects to be rendered quickly without the limitations discussed above.